My sweetheart or brother
by Shugar High Author
Summary: this is a story of Gabriella deciding who she loves Troy or Chad. Both have qualities to make her want them.


**My sweetheart or brother**

I was laying awake in my bed.I was inlove but only thing I'm not sure with who.I ran into my High School Sweetheart today and I got all these new feelings but when he first dumped me my best freind Chad was there for me he was the in my room with me watching numerous chick flicks while eating rocky road ice cream. The one that beat Troy up when he dumped me in public by saying that i wasnt good enough. But Troy well for starters hes the father of my daughter of course he doesnt know about his 16 year old daughter and well it gets tough being 33 and having a 16 year old daughter. She calls Chad dad. He signed his name on the birth certificate he came to see his 'daughter' everyday but right now I'm confused I didnt go to college so I could raise Sydney .I was also there for Chad when his wife and my former bestfreind Taylor died in childbirth along with the baby , it was a boy little Chad jr. never made it.My daughter is something she is always helping me but yet wants her own life . it was sad when she was 6 we had to tell her that Chad wasnt her real dad but she still loves him like one. When she was 8 me and Chad got closser than we were he would come over a lot and we even kissed a few times but like I said Im confused I looked at the clock. 10:30 an hour and a half until I have to make my mind to drive to the park and meet Chad or go to Troys hotel room. Both wanted to meet me at 12 midnight for something all I knew is that the one I go to is the one heart belongs to and I think I figured out who. Both boys gave me a letter so I picked up the one of the boys that my heart belonged to. I looked in my closet and saw a beautiful midnight blue dress that I bought for my boss's wedding , Ryans .I put it on and saw Sydney wasnt in her room.She looked alot like me except she had Troys hair color. I got into the car and drove off.I walked on the shore of the beach to see a altar and chairs set up.Then to see Chad , Zeke , Jason ,and Ryan next to a preist. Then on the girls side i saw Sydney , Kelsi , and Sharpay . This was my wedding then Chad came up to me and got on one knee "Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me right here and now infront of al our freinds and family" he asked me I nodded and kissed him then Sydney walked over and said "I always knew you would pick Chad , here are your flowers mom" I smiled and took the boque.I was about to walk down the aisle when I felt someone take my arm , I looked and saw Ryan I smiled.He walked me down the aisle.Before me or Chad knew it we both said I do and kissed.I was dancing with Chad when I felt someone tap my shoulder . I turned and saw Sydney she smiled and said "Well since ther is supposed to be a father daughter dance now i was wondering if I could steal your husband for a second Danforth" I smiled and said "Ok Montez" I walked over to my mom."Hey mom I'm married and not to who I expected to be to" she smiled and said "Well I'm happy you chose the right guy Gabby" then I saw Troys mother. She supported me having Sydney and was one of my freinds ."Hi Lisa" I said walking over "Hello Mrs. Danforth how does it feel to be married to my sons former freind" I smiled and said "Good Sydney already loves him , she called Chad dada when she was a toddler not Troy , Im happy on who I chose " I saw a parked car in the parking lot Chad came over and said "Hello my beautiful bride" I smiled and said "Hello so do you want children" he smiled and said "One wont hurt right , I mean I was there when you had Syd besides Ryan who was trying to keep you from hurting someone" she smiled and kissed him then he said "I have 2 5 am tickets to New York. Shar will watch Syd while we try for a little Danforth" we smiled and went to his car but then we saw Troy."Congradulations guys " Is all he said.For now I am happy.

* * *

Ok so I thought it was a sweet story.There will be a sequal called the little Danforths.Picture of the dress in profile. 


End file.
